


Tachibana Makoto Defense Squad

by boychik



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's immune system must be protected at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tachibana Makoto Defense Squad

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Kei ♡♡♡ I hope you had a wonderful Makoto's birthday!!


End file.
